


The Best Friend Thirst Ever Had

by the_genderman



Series: My 2018 MCU Kink Bingo Fics [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve Rogers, Trans Steve Rogers, mild internalized transphobia, read the notes heed the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Sometimes you just gotta improvise.PWP, pre-war trans top Steve, and Bucky’s birthday present to him.





	The Best Friend Thirst Ever Had

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, very important note. This is fiction, therefore, as the author, I’m in control of what happens to these guys. In real life, be safe and don’t stick anything up your butt (or anyone else’s butt) that doesn’t have a flared base wide enough so that it can’t go all the way in. You don’t want to end up in the ER because you got a glass bottle stuck in your rectum.
> 
> Also, the title of this fic is Coca-Cola’s advertising slogan from 1938. Chosen because Coca-Cola bottle and because the double entendre of “thirst.” Setting fic in 1938 because of that (and because they’re both pre-war and of age). Kind of a silly title, but titles, amiright?
> 
> Edit: Forgot the language note. A note on language. I am a trans masculine author, and I am using the anatomical terminology I am most comfortable with for Steve. Different people may have different preferences and there is no one right way.

“Happy early birthday, Steve,” Bucky says as he swings their apartment door open and steps inside. He places a small newspaper-and-string-wrapped item on the table and goes to sit down and get his boots off. “Don’t open it until after dinner, ok?”

“Can I try to guess what it is?” Steve asks, turning away from their dinner prep to look at his gift.

“I can’t stop you if you wanna,” Bucky shrugs. “I don’t think you’ll be able to guess what I got you, though,” he adds with a smirk.

“Oh, really?” Steve asks, eyebrows rising with the challenge.

\-------

“If you’re not gonna tell me, can I just open it already?” Steve asks, fingering the gift as Bucky gives their dishes a quick scrub.

“Dishes are part of dinner, not yet,” Bucky replies.

Steve gives a theatrical groan.

“But if you wanna take it into the bedroom and not open it until I get there, I promise you that you’ll have a very good birthday-eve,” Bucky says.

The gift is off the table and in Steve’s hand almost before Bucky finishes speaking. Bucky watches him cross their apartment to the bedroom and sit down on the bed. Steve gives him a ‘hurry it up’ hand gesture and Bucky laughs and gets back to the dishes.

\---------

“Can I open it _now_?” Steve asks as soon as Bucky crosses the threshold.

“Yes you may,” Bucky replies, grabbing something off the top of their dresser too quickly for Steve to see. He sits down next to Steve.

Steve unties the string impatiently and unwraps the newspaper revealing a clean, dry, and very empty Coca-Cola bottle.

“Wow, I’m touched. An empty Coca-Cola bottle just for me?” Steve says flatly. “Ok, what’s it mean? I don’t think you’d give me an empty bottle for no reason.”

“Well…” Bucky says, shifting a little. He rolls his shoulders. “I was thinking. A banana’s the right shape, but it’s too soft and I don’t think we’d want to eat it afterwards, anyway. I thought a candle could work, but I tried Vaselining it up and it got kinda weirdly tacky. So then I thought a bottle might work. The neck should be long enough to do the job and it’ll give you a good place to hold it.”

Steve waits for Bucky to continue. When he doesn’t, Steve adds “I think you lost me there. What are we doing with bananas and candles and bottles and Vaseline?”

“I don’t know if you were saying it so I was supposed to hear or not, but remember how you said something about just wanting to fuck your best guy like God intended? I mean, I can’t exactly buy you a cock, but I can get you something vaguely the same shape,” Bucky explains. He holds up the little jar of Vaseline. “I was thinking I could grease the neck up so you can keep your hands clean and when I get myself opened up real nice, you can fuck me with it.”

Steve’s breath hitches and he turns the bottle over in his hands. It had been a pie-in-the-sky fantasy with him for a while now of having Bucky on his back, legs spread wide underneath him, taking his cock. He’d drawn that image more than a few times on scrap papers he kept hidden in a box under the loose floorboard, each of them perfected in graphite. Key word being _perfected_. In all those drawings, Steve gave himself the cock he knew he should have been born with. Yeah, he and Bucky made do with what he _did_ have, but getting sucked off just wasn’t the same. But Bucky was giving him an option now. An empty Coca-Cola bottle wasn’t a cock by any means, but if he held it right, he could pretend.

“So?” Bucky asks hopefully. “What do you think?”

“I’m willing to try if you are,” Steve replies with a smile.

Bucky grins back at him. He stands up and pushes his pants and underwear down in one fluid motion. He pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it in the general direction where his pants went. As Bucky lays down on his bed with the Vaseline, Steve add his pants and underwear to the pile and watches. Bucky dips his fingers into the Vaseline and rolls a little onto his side, hiking his leg up. Steve watches. He watches Bucky’s cock twitch and grow hard as he opens himself up with his fingers. He listens to the quiet little sounds Bucky’s making and presses the bottom of the bottle up against his clit, wondering how much he’ll feel as he fucks into him.

As soon as Bucky withdraws his fingers and rolls back onto his back, Steve is up on the bed between his legs, pushing a pillow under Bucky’s hips, and hooking his hands under his knees. Bucky’s legs up, Steve puts both hands back on the bottle, holding it against his clit. He thrusts his hips forward, presenting himself to Bucky.

“Alright, grease me up,” Steve says, still not entirely believing what’s happening here.

Bucky dips his clean hand into the Vaseline and scoops up a good-sized blob of it. He reaches out, Steve leans in, and Bucky wraps his fingers around the neck of the bottle, smearing it liberally with the Vaseline. When he feels like it’s slicked up enough, he grabs his thighs and lays back. Steve leans in over him, one hand on the bottle, one hand on the mattress, bracing himself. He presses the lip of the bottle gently against Bucky’s anus and he hesitates a little. Is he sure about this? Is Bucky sure about this? Bucky’s the one who suggested the bottle, but has he ever done anything like this before? The bottle’s hard glass, cool and unforgiving, not like fingers, not like a cock. What if he disappoints him? What if he hurts him? After all the fantasy, reality is setting in and Steve isn’t sure how he feels about it. He wants it so bad, but does he want it like _this_?

“C’mon, Steve, you gonna do this or not?” Bucky asks. “Please don’t make me wait, I’m ready. I want you.”

“You sure about this?” Steve asks back, bottle still touching Bucky but not pushing in. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Bucky assures. “I know you won’t. Please, I need you.”

“Ok, but you tell me if anything feels wrong,” Steve says, stretching forward to give Bucky a quick kiss.

“I promise,” Bucky says, digging his fingers into his thighs and spreading his legs a little wider.

Steve holds the bottle firm against his clit and watches as the neck of the bottle breaches Bucky’s hole, opening him up. Bucky bites back a moan. 

“How’s that feel?”

“Even better than I thought.”

“Good,” Steve murmurs and pushes the bottle slowly deeper, watching Bucky’s face as he slips into him. Bucky squirms uncomfortably as the wider middle of the bottle stretches him, and Steve stops and pulls back. It’s not a whole lot to work with, but it’s more than he usually has. The bottle’s too smooth against his clit for him to get a whole lot out of the thrusting, but watching Bucky and knowing he’s doing this for him, that’s still pretty good. Steve settles into a steady rhythm and starts adjusting the angle until Bucky gasps and arches.

“Ah! Right there, oh please, Steve, right there,” Bucky groans as he hooks one leg around Steve’s waist.

“Oh yeah? That feel good? Bet it’d feel even better if you were touching yourself at the same time,” Steve says, dragging the lip of the bottle over Bucky’s prostate. “I want you to jerk yourself while I fuck you, ok Buck?”

Bucky nods and grabs his cock. He barely makes it four strokes before he’s coming, moaning quietly through his teeth. Steve lets him breathe and come back down before he pulls out. He sets the bottle on their bedside table and lays down next to Bucky, curled up against his side.

“Did you come?” Bucky asks as he finds his voice again.

Steve shakes his head.

“Oh,” Bucky says, sounding disappointed. “I can fix that, but did you at least enjoy this? I know I did. It was a little weird, but I liked it.”

“Same,” Steve replies. “Weird, but I liked being able to make you come like that. You think you’re up to making _me_ come now?”

“Absolutely,” Bucky grins and pushes himself up into a sitting position. “Get yourself comfortable and I’ll make sure you have a real good time.”

“I know you will,” Steve replies, resettling the pillows and leaning back to let Bucky take care of him. Bucky’s early birthday gift may not have turned out exactly how they’d hoped, but all in all, it’s turning out to be a pretty good night, Steve thinks. He spreads his legs and Bucky gets to work.


End file.
